Swallowed by Darkness
by GoingBeyondTheManga
Summary: Naruto falls pray to Madara's eyes, how will he escape them, will he be able to survive? Some Naruhina, a One-Shot.


Hello, just to let you all know this would take place after chapter 616 of the manga, so if you don't follow the manga you might get some spoilers from this story. Nothing terrible, but still I felt I needed you to know.

Continue at your own risk and enjoy...

* * *

A strenuous growl broke through the silence, Madara had gained control of the Ninetails trough Naruto's eyes.

A rapid transformation started, with Naruto conscious he could feel the overwhelming pain of his skin being peeled by the tailed beast's chakra. A scream.

Kakashi, Guy and everyone watched helplessly as Naruto transformed, without Yamato they had no way to stop it, their chakra shrouds vanished.

Kakashi's hand rolled into a fist as he closed his eyes in shame and his ears kept hearing Naruto's screams.

"Sorry sensei..."

Sakura felt useless, falling to her knees, her hands trembled and tears dripped drown her chin.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, I'm still too weak..."

The screams stopped, a seven tailed Naruto stood quietly in front of Madara as he snickered.

"Now, let's make this interesting, so far it's been a bore. Go Naruto, kill your friends one, by one, until there are none left."

"Yo, as if I'm going to let you do that!" Bee tried to stand but his legs failed him, he barely had any chakra left.

"I will deal with you personally in a moment." Madara pointed towards Kakashi and the others. "...but first I want to get rid of this nuisance."

"Attack!"

Naruto ran like a wild beast towards the last of the allied shinobi, with his claws set to kill.

Kakashi had lost hope so he decided to tell everyone to run for it, he would try to distract Naruto as long as he could, he felt he owed it to him, after all, he had failed him. Guy insisted on staying by his side, they would die a honorable shinobi death.

As Naruto closed in, Kakashi and Guy prepared and assumed their stances, the 7th Gate of Wonder and Chidori, side by side.

But Naruto never arrived, Kakashi and Guy watched wide eyed as someone stood between them and Naruto.

"Hinata, no, he's being controlled, run!" Kakashi ran towards her, but Naruto sprout a chakra arm and sent him flying towards some trees miles away. Guy had no choice, he couldn't control Naruto on his own, he had to retrieve Kakashi. With great regret he left Hinata alone with Naruto.

"This should be interesting to watch" Madara smiled slightly. "Time to kill the one who believed in you and saved you, the one that held your hand and pulled you from the abyss a second ago."

Hinata charged forward with her Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists, Naruto stood his ground. When Hinata was right in front of him he impaled her through her lower torso.

Blood dripped, a tear, shaky hand gripped his face, Naruto froze, his gaze fixed on her, his arms wrapped around her, a tail disappeared.

"What?" Madara changed from Sharingan to his Mangekyo Sharaingan, Naruto wouldn't move, something had broken his control.

He tried to attack the pair of young shinobi, but a barrier blocked him.

"What is going on here? My eyes are second to none, what did this girl do? What power could have done this?"

More tails began to disappear, the chakra arm that had impaled Hinata disappeared. He was now down to four tails. Sakura watched horrified as Hinata bled, Sai by her side stopping her from doing anything reckless, she could only watch.

Unbeknownst to Madara, Naruto's soul was been reached, his soul which had been consumed by the Ninetails hate tried its best to reach light.

Naruto opened his eyes, he tried to touch them, nothing, pitch blackness, complete numbness, even though he knew what his body was doing on the outside he was unable to control it, just what had happened to him?

"Where am I? I... I'm... who? Who am I?" His mind slipping away into the darkness that consumed him, fading, eroding, defiled... Eyes closed.

"Naruto!"

"Yes, that sounds familiar, Naruto... Is that my name?"

"Naruto!"

"Hm... this voice, I know this voice."

"Naruto!"

A drop, it felt so cold, as it slid down his cheek, his eyes opened once more, a light, so bright it forced him to squint, another drop, a tear, a hand rubbed his cheek, a teary smile.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!" His eyes opened completely and saw the large white ones in front of his. Eyes that dug down his soul, eyes that saw right down to his core, where they opened and closed doors.

"You, help, I'm... I don't know..." His eyes watered, his voice trembled. "I'm scared. Help me wake up."

"Naruto", her hands cupped his face, "I'm here for you, I'll save you from the dark."

His eyes opened wide, his hand moved slowly as the numbness gave way to movement, his fingers wiping away her tears.

"Hina... Hinata?" His voiceless empty soul waking up, coming back to life.

A hug, a strong, shaky, long and heartfelt hug, light returned to his eyes.

Another tail gone, the shroud that ate away at his skin vanished, only a three tailed shroud remained. Healing began.

"Hinata!" He looked at his hands and back at her, "how?"

"I had to try."

"But this was too dangerous, you should have ran away."

"I couldn't."

"Why?" he grabbed her shoulders, "why?"

"You screamed so hard, I had to..." Naruto interrupts.

"You could have died! You... again. What would I do if you died for me? I couldn't..."

"I wanted to fight away all of your fears," she looked down, rolled her hands into fists, "the pain was too much."

"I... I hurt didn't I?" A gulp, remorse and pain, such an awful guilt.

"It's not that," she held his hands. His face blank, a tear ran down her cheek. "It was your pain."

"Mine?"

"Yes, I couldn't bare it anymore, I..."

His hands wiped away all her tears, a second hug, a smile. His mom and dad where gone, but a third sun had appeared on his horizon.

They turned around, there stood the Ninetails, frozen with the Sharingan pattern on his eyes. They touched him, their chakra disrupted the eye jutsu, he was released. With this Hinata started to vanish.

"I used all my chakra, Naruto, I believe in you, I love you." She was gone from his mind, but left behind a strong shine.

At last Naruto opened his eyes on the outside world and smiled, the three remaining tails disappeared, there she was in his arms.

But she was unconscious, he tapped her face, called out her name, shook her, tried to stop the bleeding, everything was in vain.

He slowly set her down on the ground and gave her a tearful kiss on the forehead, took a deep breath and entered tailed beast mode.

Madara had to disappear, for his friends sake, for his teacher's sake, for the world, for Hinata. He charged into battle.

A long and brutal battle ensued, Madara was sealed at last.

Naruto dropped to his knees, almost loosing consciousness. His eyes opened back up, he looked back.

"Hinata!" He couldn't walk, his body was numb, his vision blurry, he had pushed himself too hard, he was exhausted.

"Naruto." Kakashi appeared at his student's side, the right side of his face covered in blood from a wound on his head. "I'll take you to her."

Finally, after riding on Kakashi's back he was able to reach Hinata. She was unconscious and had lost a ton of blood.

"No." His voice cracked, his eyes teared, his hands shakily touched her. "No, not you."

Her eyes opened, his heart pounded in his chest. Sakura smiled.

"I got to her just in time."

He laughed, he cried, he hugged, she smiled, she cried and returned his hug.

He then breathed calmly and whispered in her ear...

Thank you.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! :)

It has been quite awhile since I wrote anything, so I'm rusty. I used to have an account before, I think it was BleachFanPR if I'm not mistaken, but I deleted everything and left the site. Clearly now I watch Naruto and this idea had been bugging me since Wednesday, so I thought, what the hell! I made an account and wrote it. The root for the inspiration was Evanescence's, Bring me to life.

Yes, there are no OOC moments for Naruto, like him telling her I love you out of the blue, I feel that would be weird... Sorry if you expected that. :\

A review would be greatly appreciated, might consider writing something else depending on the response I get.


End file.
